


A drabble

by Megchad22



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 16:52:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megchad22/pseuds/Megchad22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short little thing. Enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	A drabble

He had seen the end of the world. In his own mind he admitted that he had seen the end of many worlds, and the end of his own many times. The stooped figure had lived for a resounding 200 years and now he stood at his own, yet not his own, grave wishing that he had had the courage of his younger self; maybe then he would not be alone now. He was a man who had secretly loved his captain, who lived for years taking what he thought the man could give never asking for what he really wanted. He had grieved when he heard that his golden eyed T’hy’la was considered dead, but it was the grief of deep friendship, of a love that might have been rather than a love that would shake the ages. 

While he had never reached out for more, his younger self had. The loss of Vulcan had shaken many of the emotionally suppressed but none more so than the young half breed who watched his mother die than watched as emotion did what logic said was impossible. Stripped bare of his emotional shields a mere year later after a breakup with Nyota Uhura had led to the younger Spock to taking the risk the elder never had. He was rewarded with the deep love and loyalty of his blue eyed captain and a bond that went far deeper than any in known history since before Surak. It was this bond that led the Elder Spock to stand before his counter parts grave, to have outlived the past in a changed timeline. James Kirk and his commander had a full 93 years together, outliving nearly anyone who knew them in their academy days. They died together peacefully in their sleep just after the pair celebrated Jim’s 117th birthday with the great grand children of their original bridge crew. It was now believed that their bond was so deep that neither could live without the other leading Spock body to simply shut down when his Captain’s heart ceased to beat. 

Now the Elder Spock stood in the twilight of his years but still with decades to go before his age would catch up with him knowing that had he the courage this all could have been avoided by simply reaching out. 


End file.
